Lost daughter of the sea
by HarryPotterfan2334
Summary: Hermione always knew she was different but she didn't knew how different she was from her family. Her being a child of Poseidon explained a lot of things such as why she loved being in the water  and her being able to talk to horses. Well not everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the O.C.**

She looked at the sea, her parents had decided to take her and her brother to the beach for the first time in her life. Hermione love the water for as long as she could remember maybe because whenever she is in pain the water just seems to heal in it. Her parents and brother didn't get her love for the water.

She walked towards the sea not hearing her mother shouts not to go near it, she could feel the sea calling to her telling her this is where she belongs. Hermione shouted when she felt her older brother pulling her away from the sea. She screamed and kicked her brother in the shins as he dragged her away from the sea. _Why won't they let me go near the sea _thought Hermione.

Her love for the water could rival her love for books even through she is five that doesn't mean she needs help to read. Her parents are proud of her but they don't know how to raise a genius, they had read all the books that they think will help but it wasn't enough for them. Her older brother used to joke that she was adopted seeing as she was the only one in the family with curly brown hair and caramel brown eyes when the rest of the family have blond hair and black hair except their grandmother who keeps saying that she looked like a replica their Aunt Ann who had died when Hermione was born and Robin was two.

"Hermione Jean Granger don't you dare go near the sea without my permission! You can't swim and I don't want to think what would have happen if Bobby hadn't drag you away from there," shouted Roxanne. Hermione couldn't stop fidgeting, the teacher had informed her parents that she had something called ADHD. Her parents were worried when they found out about it, they had forced her to go to several play-dates which didn't go as well as they had hoped.

"You are so much like Ann that it's hurts," mumbled Ian under his breath but Hermione still heard it. Ann was also her father's twin sister, her grandmother told her that Ann and her father were so close that you couldn't see one without the other and she was the only one who could loosen him up which in Hermione mind is a huge accomplishment.

"Bobby did you have to drag me away from the sea?" asked Hermione. Her brother nodded at her, he was older then her by two years but at times he acted like he was younger.

"Well you weren't listening to Mom and you are my little sister which makes it my job to protect me," said Bobby. She sighed at that answer, her brother was protective of her at times it was endearing but most of the time it was annoying.

"Come on let's play," said Bobby cheerfully. He took the beach ball and threw it at Hermione, who caught the ball on the nick of time. She threw the ball back at him and they continued the process until Bobby threw the ball further then he had intended. The ball landed on a man's hand.

"I will go get it," volunteered Hermione. She ran towards the man, who had black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, sea-green eyes, and a nice tan, as well as "smile crinkles" around his eyes and cheeks. She looked up on the man who was staring at the ball as if he was remembering something sad.

"Excuse me sir, can you give me back our ball," said Hermione politely. The man looked down at her as if he was shocked. Hermione stood there patiently waiting for him to give her ball but it seemed like he wasn't going to give her anytime soon.

"Here is your ball," said the man after what seemed like a long time. Hermione thanked the man and went back to her big brother.

"What took you so long?" asked Bobby.

"The man didn't give it to me when I asked duh," answered Hermione.

"Why?" asked Bobby.

"I don't know Bobby, I am not the man however I want to play so are we playing or not?" asked Hermione. Bobby threw the ball back to her as an answer to her question. Their father watched them in happiness and sadness as they play with the beach ball.

"You're thinking about Ann again aren't you?" asked Roxanne.

"Yes I miss her a lot Roxie, you know at times it should be her raising Hermione not me and you," answered Ian.

"I know Ian but what is done is done, all we can do now is raise her the way Ann wanted her to be raise," said Roxanne.

"I know but it is still hard to be raising her daughter when she acts like her," said Ian sadly. Roxanne nodded at him, she knew how much her husband loved his sister and the same could be said for Ann. She remembered how Ann warned her if she broke Ian's heart that she will make her life like hell.

"Who is that man staring at Hermione?" asked Roxanne staring at the man, who was staring at Hermione in sadness. Ian turned, following her gaze. He knew who the man was and he didn't like him here.

"Roxie if you excuse me, I need to see him," said Ian trying to keep his voice in control. Roxanne looked at him in confusion but didn't try to stop her husband knowing that it will be futile. He stomped towards the man.

"What are you doing here Dylan," whispered Ian harshly. He is Hermione's father and he was the one who broke his sister's heart.

"What I can't stare at my daughter?" asked 'Dylan'. Ian clenched his fist but didn't hit him, he didn't want his son and niece to follow his example.

"Yes, you can't seeing as you told my sister that you were breaking up with her and that you didn't want anything to do with Hermione," said Ian angrily.

"Why is she with you anyway and not with Ann," asked 'Dylan' innocently. Ian looked at him angrily, he had always hated that man for taking away his sister from him. His crystal blue eyes staring at 'Dylan' sea-green eyes.

"She died at childbirth Dylan and since you didn't want anything to do with your daughter, I was left in charge with her not because I am her uncle but because I didn't want to loose the only reminder of someone I cared about," said Ian.

"I'm sorry about Ann's death but it was for the best that I don't be in Hermione's life," informed 'Dylan'.

"Yeah I am sure but let me tell you Dylan if you ever go near Hermione again, I will personally press charges against you," said Ian. Dylan laughed at him which made Ian more angry.

"Does she know that you aren't her real parents?" asked Dylan.

"No and she won't know until she is old enough to handle it," answered Ian and he walked away from him.

"Ian before you go back to your wife, I must tell you that I did love Ann," shouted Dylan. Ian turned around and laughed bitterly at his words, if he had loved his sister as he claimed then he would had stuck around for their daughter and married his sister.

"No you didn't Dylan if you did then you would had stuck around but you didn't instead you left my sister who had broken heart and was trying to be strong for her unborn baby," said Ian bitterly. He couldn't remember how many times he had caught her crying over the pictures of her and Dylan.

"Oh by the way Hermione will never be like you," said Ian and he went back to Roxanne.

"Hermione, Bobby it is time to go!" Shouted Ian. Hermione and Bobby groaned at that, they were having so much fun and they had to go back to their hotel._ I didn't even get a chance to go swim in the sea _thought Hermione sadly.

"Dad, what got you so angry?" asked Hermione.

"It's nothing sweetheart," lied Ian. Hermione didn't deserve to know that her mother is dead nor did she need to know that her father is a jerk. He smiled when he heard Hermione laughing at one of Bobby's jokes. His life was nearly perfect the only thing that will make it perfect if his sister was alive and well but for now he will have fun raising her daughter with his son.

**A/N Please review to tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Bobby.**

Hermione looked at the black lake in longing, she wanted to go and swim in the black lake but couldn't not because of the rules but because it was too cold to go to swim and she didn't want to get sick. She looked at the book in her hand, it was her favorite book almost everyone in school believes that her favorite book was the Hogwarts, A History but the truth is her favorite book was Moby Dick.

Her uncle disapproved when she mean Uncle she meant the man who raised her like a daughter. Her uncle and aunt didn't know that she had figure out the truth about herself but she didn't want to tell them that she knew well because when they tell her it would be funny to see their reaction but it was hard not to tell them that she. Hermione wanted to know more about her mother and her father.

She dropped her book when she heard the lake telling her that it was her home. It was this same feeling, wherever she was near the lake or sea she would hear the water telling her that it was where she belongs but she always denied herself to go there but this time she wasn't going to deny herself to go to the lake this time.

Hermione looked around and then smiled in relief this have become her habit since she had been expelled from school for exploding the school's gym when she was seven. She could have sworn that the gym teacher was a monster not the monster like Snape but a real one. She shuddered when she remembered the face of the gym teacher till this day that face gave her nightmares.

She walked towards the lake silently not knowing that she was being watched. She didn't know why but the lake didn't feel cold whenever she put her feet in the water it was something that Krum notice doing the second task. She didn't know why maybe because she spend too much time in the water as much as Harry and Ron would like to think that her only hobby was reading but it wasn't it was one of her many hobbies which consist of swimming, reading, dancing and horse back riding.

Hermione took a deep breath and dive into the lake. She was shocked to find that she didn't feel wet and wondered why was that. She continued to swim around not noticing that the merpeople were watching her behind the seaweeds in surprise and were whispering excitingly about her. Hermione felt the need to breath and was about to go up for air when she heard a man's voice in her mind. _Open your mouth, you will be able to breath in the water as easily as you do in land _said the voice.

She didn't know why but she listened to the voice and opened her mouth, she was shocked to find that she could easily breath inside the water without the need to go up for air. She started to explore the lake not noticing that the sea creatures were looking at her in respect and fondness. Hermione didn't know where these abilities came from but she didn't want to know the reason as she felt like she was at home in the water.

The merpeople couldn't believe that they had the daughter of Lord Poseidon with them and knew that she wasn't suppose to be born like his son. She was different from their lords other daughters and sons not because of her scent but because the way she carries herself in such innocents. They couldn't attack her not wanting to have the wrath of their lord so they watch her knowing that they have to protect her.

Hermione knew that she couldn't be in the water for a long time without someone wondering where she was. She swam back to the land not knowing that she was being followed by the merpeople. The youngest out all of them were still whispering in excitement to their mothers having never met a child of their lord who was a half-blood.

Hermione looked at her clothes in amazement, it wasn't wet in fact her clothes were perfectly dry without a drop of water in sight. She knew no witch and wizard have this ability because they would have written it down so the question was what is she?

She felt the air around dropping a few degrees which she found unusual seeing as it was daylight and not nighttime. Her body started to shake when she realized what was happening to her, the same thing happened to her when she was seven which means that she was in grave danger. Damn it if only she had something like a weapon with her and then she slapped her forehead, she had forgotten that she was witch.

"I know you are out there," said Hermione trying to be more brave than she felt. Where was her Gryffindor bravery when she needed it. She shuddered when she heard the laughter, it was pure evil that laughter could even make Lord Voldemort cower in fear. She turned around and saw her old gym teacher.

Her gym teacher hadn't changed a bit since the attack, she still looked as ugly and scary as ever even more so which Hermione thought was impossible. Her gym teacher had the same leathery wings like bats, claws, a mouthful of yellow fangs and glowing eyes which were giving her a angry look. She gripped her wand waiting for her gym teacher to attack her.

The gym teacher didn't attack her immediately like she did nearly ten years ago no she was looking at her in amusement like she was amusing her by the way she was threatening to hex her. Hermione was about to let her guard down when the gym teacher was attacked her.

Hermione started to cast every offensive spell that she knew but saw that it wasn't effecting her gym teacher. What is she thought Hermione as she tried to defend herself by the attacks from her former gym teacher. The thing which Hermione was calling her now was about to kill her when a boy came out of no where and stabbed it in the back. Hermione was in shocked that the thing remains were dust. She looked at the dust then to the boy and blinked. She rubbed her eyes and looked around trying to find the boy but saw that he was no where to be seen.

"Miss. Granger what are you doing out curfew?" asked Firenze. Hermione gulped and cursed herself in her mind, how was she going to make out a lie about this time. As Hermione was thinking away out of getting into trouble she didn't notice the troubled look that Firenze was shooting at the dust and than at Hermione.

"I couldn't sleep sir so I decided to go for a walk when I fell down," lied Hermione. She cursed at herself, that had to be one of the worst lies she had ever told seeing as she got a deep cut in her legs. Firenze nodded and looked at the stars. He knew she was lying but for her sake he will go along.

"Miss. Granger if I see you here again after curfew, I won't hesitate to send you to the Professor's Dumbledore office and if I were you Miss. Granger, I would go to the infirmary," said Firenze sternly.

Hermione nodded at him thankfully and went to the infirmary knowing what lie she was about to use. Firenze looked at the dust in worry, he had heard stories about half-bloods and monster from his american kin who in his opinion are one of the most barbaric centaurs he had ever seen.

If Granger was attack which he suspects from her wounds than that means she isn't completely human, she isn't safe here but something isn't adding up. Why is the monster only attacking now when she is only sixteen and not when she was younger like she was thirteen or twelve like her kind and why a fury of all things that was all the thoughts of Firenze.

No something wasn't adding up, he had seen Granger in the hallway and she had never been attack before only when she was with Potter and that was against Voldemort so why now. Her scent had changed but why now when she is sixteen and who was protecting her before. It just didn't make sense maybe he should inform Professor Dumbledore about the latest development.

* * *

Poseidon wasn't happy with his brothers but when was he ever happy with them but this time he was angry that Hades had send a fury after his youngest child and his only daughter. He had broken the oath twice and he accept full responsibility of his actions but that doesn't mean Hades has to attack his daughter.

It was rare for him to be this angry and the only time he had ever been this angry was when Zeus had accused him of stealing his stupid Lightening bolt. He rubbed his forehead and tried to calm down trying to see the good side of this which was only one thing that was his daughter was alive and not dead but she had to be saved by that boy. He growled when he thought of the way that boy was staring at his daughter.

He had watched his daughter after he had found out about his ex-lover death. He was proud of her for being too quick-witted and having brains that could rival the children of Athena. He smiled when he remembered how she won her primary school swimming race and receive awards for her smarts. She was like Ann in so many ways but she was like him also. She had inherited his temper which unfortunately got her in so much trouble in so many of her schools.

He was going to have a long talk with Ian about Hermione's safety in this school of hers. Poseidon wondered if Ian actually knew how much trouble that his niece went in that school. If Hermione was anything like Ann than it was safe to say that she didn't tell him or else Ian would had pulled her out of her school. He growled when he remembered the Krum's boy, that boy had been touching his daughter and he didn't like it one bit.

He had given the boy punishment of course along with the rest of his classmates by making their trip back home hard. Nobody touches his daughter and gets away with it. He heard ahem. He turned around and saw Triton looking pissed at him. His son must have found out about Hermione.

"Father, I heard interesting news from the merpeople in England," said Triton tapping his foot impatiently. The merpeople like to gossip so it was a shock to hear that he had a half-sister that he never knew about.

"Really what was it about?" asked Poseidon trying not to look interest about the news. His son raised his eyebrows and gave him the look that said 'you know what I am talking about'.

"Well it seems like that you have fathered another demigod again and this one is a girl and a witch is that true father that you fathered another child?" asked Triton angrily. His father needed to keep his pants to himself especially when he made that oath with his uncles, it affects everyone but most of all the demigods. He wasn't surprise when Zeus broke the oath first.

"Yes it is true," admitted Poseidon. Triton sighed at this revelation, how could he believed that his father would keep his pant on as the mortals would say.

"Is it hard for you not to chase after all these woman father is that hard for you?" asked Triton.

"Triton understand that I try as hard as I can to resist but it is hard, Ann and Sally weren't like the others," said Poseidon lovingly. He love the both of them when he heard of Ann's death, it was like a punch in the gut.

Triton didn't believe him, his father had one type of girl and that was a girl who was rebellious. His father should feel lucky that he had ordered the merpeople not to mention it in front of his mother. Amphitrite was always angry and jealous of his father's affairs and the children of the affairs especially the daughters. If she finds out about Hermione there will be a chance that his half-sister would not live till her eighteenth birthday.

**A/N I am going to put a poll on who Hermione should be with since I can't decide on ****who. Oh and before I forget please review this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the O. C**

**A/N Thank you everyone for all the reviews and putting this in their story alert and favorite story.**

Ian was angry to see his sister's ex-boyfriend outside his house. He frowned at that appearance because he should have gotten older but yet he looked the same as he did eleven years ago. His face darkened when he saw Dylan/Poseidon coming up his door, if he wanted to see Hermione than he had another thing coming.

Sure enough he heard the doorbell, Ian was glad that his wife was working and that his son was at class because he didn't want them to hear him shouting or his son finding out that Hermione is his cousin not his sister. His son was protective of Hermione especially around his friends. He opened the door and was for once in his life shocked that he wasn't seeing his sister ex-boyfriend was smiling but a man that was solemn.

"What are you doing here Dylan?" asked Ian angrily. His sister's ex-boyfriend stepped inside the house without waiting for his permission. The tension between the two of them was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Dylan/Poseidon looked at the pictures noticing that most of them were of his family but the one that stuck him the most was the one of Ann.

"I need to talk to you about Hermione," answered 'Dylan'. Ian clenched his fist, he wasn't going to let him take his niece away from him not like the way he did to his sister, it was his fault that Hermione doesn't have a mother. He counted to ten to calm himself, he didn't want to do a repeat of last time.

"Don't tell me that you are begging me to be a part of her life because if you are than you are too late," said Ian. He frowned when he saw Dylan shook his head at him and nodded at him to take a seat. He suddenly notice that Dylan was staring at the pictures of Hermione when she was younger in sadness and in guilt. He was happy that Dylan felt guilty for missing out on his daughter's life.

"No it is not about that no I am here to talk to you about her safety," said 'Dylan'. Ian felt a rushed of anger, did Dylan think that his niece wasn't safe with him if his niece wasn't safe with him then where can Hermione live with. His parents loved Hermione but they were too old to care for her and he wasn't going to let Dylan take Hermione with him.

"What about her safety?" asked Ian coldly. 'Dylan' sighed, how was he going to tell Ian about what Hermione is. He remembered how Ann used to tell him that her brother won't believe anything to do with fairytales without proof.

"She isn't safe here," answered Dylan simply. Ian narrowed his eyes at him not noticing that his son was back from college. Bobby knew it was wrong to spy on your parents conversation but they were talking about his sister safety. He didn't know the man that was talking to his father but he had met him before but where.

"What makes you think that she isn't safe here?" asked Ian laughing shakily. Dylan raised his eyebrows at him and than laughed.

"Well if Ann had survived the childbirth, our daughter would had gone to a place where she hadn't been attacked all the time," answered Dylan bitterly. Ian spluttered at this revelation, he would know if Hermione was attack and what is this place that can protect his niece.

Bobby eyes widen when he heard the man's revelation. His sister was actually that man's child but if that true why did his Dad keeps mumbling about Hermione looking like their dead Aunt when it hit him that Hermione was his cousin. His sister was his cousin and he had been defending his sister from those accusation when his parents were slow to deny it.

"She was never attack," said Ian truthfully. Bobby quietly groaned at what his father had said before realizing that his cousin had never told his father about all those incidents. She swore to him that she will tell his Dad that she had been attack in those schools. He had tried so many ways to keep her safe in all the schools she had been to, but they always failed.

"She had been attacked Dad," said Bobby coming out of his hiding place. Poseidon observed Ian's son, he was about six foot three inches and had a lean form, his hair was the same color of Ian which was ash-blond hair but didn't had Ian's blue eyes but Roxanne's stormy grey eyes that was the same color as Athena.

"How long have you been listening to our conversation?" snapped Dylan.

"Long enough to know that Herms isn't my little sister," answered Bobby truthfully.

"No, I would know if she had been attack," said Ian shakily, ignoring what Bobby said. Bobby looked at the two of them in guilt and started to confess everything. Ian's blue eyes widen and widen by the end of his son's confessions, his eyes were so wide that you think it would fall off. Bobby glanced at his cousin's real father and noticed that the man's eyes would turned a darker shade of green when he heard about the gym's teacher attack and that he would be cursing in another language.

"Why didn't you tell me about these attacks?" asked Ian angrily. Poseidon nodded as well and for the first time since those two had met that they agreed on something granted it was about Hermione's safety but still they were agreeing that it was wrong not to tell Ian about this.

"She begged me not to Dad and she gave me the puppy dog look even you can't resist it," said Bobby. Dylan laughed at that revelation, he can actually imagine Ian submitting to Hermione's puppy dog look if it was anything like Ann's one. He frowned sadly when he remembered Ann's puppy dog look, it was so adorable that no one can say no to it. He missed her so much but knew that he can't bring her back.

"What so funny Dylan," snapped Ian. He didn't like that his sister's stupid ex-boyfriend was laughing when they just found out that his niece had been attack in all those schools that he had sent her.

"I'm actually imagining you submitting to the puppy dog look that what so funny," said 'Dylan'.

"Well she hasn't been attack for a long time," said Ian happily. Bobby laughed shakily at what his father said and Dylan narrowed his eyes at Bobby. He wasn't going to tell them about what actually happened to Hermione without reveling that he is a sea god which will be breaking the rules.

"Bobby is there something you aren't telling your father," said Dylan. Ian narrowed his eyes at his son and gave him the look that said if he doesn't start talking then he is grounded for the rest of the college year.

Bobby debated whether or not to tell them about all those incidents in school, in one hand if he tells them Hermione will be in trouble and so would he but in the other hand if he doesn't tell them he will be able to go out with Mary but decided to do the right thing.

"Well Hermione had been attack in Hogwarts father," admitted Bobby.

"When and by who?" asked Ian, shaking Bobby for answers. He wanted to know why Hermione didn't tell him that she was attack, they used to be so close but than she had to go to Hogwarts that was when the closeness started to fade now listening to his son's confession, he wasn't so sure if he knew his niece that well.

He was going to kill his daughter's friends for putting her in danger, he started to count to ten to control his temper but it was futile when he heard about her friends using his daughter for her homework. That is it, he was going to make those two boys miserable. No better yet make their nightmares come to life.

"About that place that can keep her safe, where is it?" asked Ian loosening his grip on the sofa. He wasn't going to let his niece go back to that school ever again not even if she begged him, he had nearly lost his only niece and the only reminder of his sister when she went to that school.

"It is in Long Island," said Dylan.

"Wait do you mean Long Island in America?" asked a shell shocked Bobby. His cousin wasn't going to like it if it meant traveling by air ever since she was small, Hermione hated flying.

"Yup but you and your family can only travel until you reached a big pine tree than Hermione must go by herself," answered Dylan.

"Why can't we go see with her about this camp?" asked Ian angrily. For all he know they could kill his niece without him knowing and he didn't want to leave her without seeing that place.

"No seeing as most of the campers' parents would think that it isn't fair," lied Dylan. Ian started to curse in every language he knows, his son looked at him in surprise while Dylan raised his eyebrows at him. He didn't know that Ian knew that many languages but than again, how would he know.

"Well I must be going now and remember to take her there or else," said Dylan. Ian nodded at him and waited for him to go out before he gives his son his punishment. If there was one thing that he can't forgive his son it was that he didn't tell him about Hermione's attack.

Bobby gulped at his father angry face praying for his mother to come back home fast, he didn't want to get grounded again not when he finally got to ask the girl of his dreams out on the date. When his cousin comes back, she owed him big time for getting him to this much trouble. He would rather face his mother wrath than his father seeing as his mother would give him pity.

"You aren't allowed to go out except for college, you aren't allowed to watch T.V and oh if you think I am going to let you drive my car than you have another thing coming to you Robert because you will be cleaning all the cars and doing all the chores." Said Ian.

"That's not fair," protested Bobby.

"You didn't tell anyone about her attacks Robert Anthony Granger, Hermione could have died in those attacks and I wouldn't know because you didn't tell me about these attacks. God Robert do you know how important she is to me!" shouted Ian.

"Yeah Dad I know," said Bobby bitterly.

"She looks like your twin sister father I get it, she is your only reminder of your dead twin's father hmm am I missing something or yes now I remember, she is your niece," said Bobby, trying to control his temper.

"Why didn't you tell me that she is my cousin!" shouted Bobby. Ian didn't look at his son's eyes, he should have told Bobby the truth earlier but at the time it didn't seemed like a good idea. He looked at his son; who was waiting for his answer. Just than Roxanne came back from work.

"What are you two fighting about this time?" asked Roxanne tiredly. She had a harsh day, she had to fire one of her assistants and argue with one of her patients. You would think after years being a dentist that she knew how to talk to the old folks properly but no, she had said the wrong thing to the patients.

"The two of you not telling me that Hermione isn't my sister," answered Bobby angrily. Roxanne raised her eyebrows at her husband giving him that look that said I told you so. She had wanted to tell him and Hermione, two years ago but her husband thought it wasn't a good idea.

"I thought you said that you were planing to tell him about that when Hermione came back from Hogwarts," said Roxanne. Ian scowled and started to explain about the visit, Roxanne eyes started to widen and than she scowled when she heard about the camp.

"Did he say it was in Long Island?" asked Roxanne, who was in shock. Ian nodded and repeated what Dylan said to him, he didn't like the sadness in her eyes when he mentioned that they can't go inside the camp and the last time that he had seen that look in her eye was when they learned that they couldn't have children. His wife had always wanted to have a big family but they thought that it was impossible to have children so it was a shock when they learned that they were going to have a baby.

If Roxanne was to be honest with herself, she was jealous of Ann for having Hermione but Ann deserved Hermione. Her sister-in-law was a very beautiful woman inside and out which was kinda of sad seeing as she can be used so easily so it wasn't shocking to find out that Ann was pregnant and that her boyfriend broke up with her. Her heart broke when she remembered the day that Ian came with Hermione.

**Flashback**

_Roxanne was playing with Bobby when she heard the doorbell rang. She instantly ran towards the door ready to hear how her sister-in-law and her baby was doing. What shocked her was the fact that he was carrying a basket that had a girl in it. She looked at her husband, whose eyes were red as if he had finished crying which she suppose he had been done._

"_Honey what happened?" asked Roxanne. Ian gave the baby to her and went to put Bobby back in his cradle so that he can sleep. She looked at the baby in her hand memorizing the color of the baby's eyes which was a beautiful shade of caramel brown. She noticed that the baby had a little tuft of curly chocolate brown hair. _

"_Ann died," sobbed Ian. Roxanne now noticed the broken look in her husband's eyes, she could see that it was tearing him in the inside to say this out loud. The baby girl in her arm started to cry when Ian said that as if she knew what they were talking about. __**Ann is dead **__thought Roxanne, she and Ann weren't the best friends but they got along enough for Roxanne to miss Ann._

"_You want to talk about this Ian," said Roxanne. He shook his head at her which she knew that meant that he wasn't ready to talk about it yet. She tried to calm down the baby but found it difficult. She started to hum a tune hoping that the baby will calm down and sleep._

"_What is her name?" Roxanne asked. Ian looked at the baby in her arm sadly and took the baby away from her._

"_Hermione Jean Granger that is what my sister had named her before her death," said Ian. Roxanne smiled, it was typical of Ann to name one of her children after one of her favorite Shakespeare's' character. She had thought that Ann would changed her mind after the baby was born._

"_Mia, I will always protect you especially from boys not any type of boys but from stupid boys that will promise you they will never leave you but will break that promise," said Ian softly. She had nearly missed what Ian had said but heard it that was when she knew that Hermione will be Ian's favorite niece._

**End of Flashback**

Roxanne waited for her husband to go out of the room before talking to her son about his relationship with Mary. She had heard a lot of gossip about the two of them being together which she hoped was just a rumor seeing as she had met the girl once and she didn't like her at all. She doesn't judge people by the way they look but how they act which is why she can say that girl is a spoiled brat.

The girl had no brains which was surprising seeing as she went to the same college as her son. She wanted the best for Bobby and Hermione when she heard about her niece dating Krum, she had given her opinion about the age thing. A fifteen year old and eighteen year old that is something she disapprove as boys his age thought about one thing.

"Bobby is it true that you are dating Mary?" asked Roxanne.

"No, why do you say that," answered Bobby, his voice turning high pitched when he answered his mother question. She narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say anything; waiting for him to tell the truth.

"Really you are going to say that," said Roxanne.

"Come on mom, can you drop this one for me," begged Bobby. Roxanne sighed at her son and nodded.

"Alright Bobby but please make sure that the girl you like isn't dumb," said Roxanne. Bobby nodded, his mother kept telling him this ever since he had started dating. She wasn't the only one, his grandmother from his mother's side made it clear to him that he mustn't date a stupid person. She kept saying that it will insult her mother which would made his grandfather laughed and reminded her of her sister.

"Does Hermione know that she isn't my sister?" asked Bobby.

"I don't know," admit Roxanne. Hermione was a smart girl so it would be easy for her to figure out that she isn't there daughter but her niece could miss at times for example; the time Bobby started to date or the time that Bobby's friends started to notice that Hermione was a girl.

"Well you better tell her soon or else," warned Bobby. He knew Hermione better than anyone else in the family while his parents had a hard time dealing with the fact that she was a witch, he had hugged her and made sure that Hermione read everything about the school's rules so that she doesn't get into trouble again.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore looked at Hermione with a grim expression. He had heard about the attack from Firenze which made him worry for his brightest student safety and the only thing that didn't make sense is how did this happen without him knowing. He notice that Hermione couldn't sit still and wondered why didn't he notice this earlier when she was younger about her problems to sit still.

"Miss. Granger do you have any idea why you're here?" asked Professor Dumbledore. He looked at her carefully to see if she knew why she was here but he couldn't see anything in her brown eyes except the guilt in her eyes when he asked this. She was one of the best students in school so when he heard about the attack it was something that shocked him.

"I heard from Firenze that you had been attack, is that true?" asked Professor Dumbledore. He felt pity for Hermione when he saw the fear in her eyes, he wasn't going to expel her but he have to send her to a place that will protect her from this danger. Hermione nodded at him and started to confess about the attack.

"Am I being expelled?" asked Hermione. Professor Dumbledore shook his head at her, she was only doing what is expected which was protecting herself. He had been too busy worrying about Harry that he didn't notice anything about Hermione except that she was intelligent and try to make sure that Harry didn't get in trouble.

"No Miss. Granger but we need to send you home until we find the thing that was trying to kill you," said Professor Dumbledore. He notice that she sighed in relief when he mentioned that she wasn't getting expelled.

"When do I leave sir?" asked Hermione.

"Next week," answered Professor Dumbledore. He needed to alert the teachers about Hermione's leave for the rest of the term maybe it will do some good. It will teach the students in her year that they can't expect Hermione to answer all the questions and Harry and Ron that they need to walk their own two feet. Hermione left the room in relief, for once in her life that she hadn't been expelled.

**A/N Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter; only the O.C**

**A/N: I am sorry if this is a bit short.**

It was another normal day in camp well almost; the only difference is that Nico is back in camp and he was currently taking rest in his favorite spot under the trees. It is well known fact that you never disturb him when he is sitting there but the only person, who was an exception to this was his best friend; who was running to tell him to the latest news.

"Have you heard about the latest argument between Zeus, Poseidon and Hades," Ciara said to Nico, trying to regain her breath. Ciara was a daughter of Aphrodite that loved doing things that most of her sisters doesn't like such as surfing and fighting so it was shocking for him to hear the latest gossip from her. He shrugged his shoulders; already thinking this might be one of their petty fights about who their mother favored more or which type of disasters are better.

"No and please don't tell me Ciara," said Nico, he wasn't interest to know what was this fight about. He looked at Ciara who smiled at him not knowing that he wasn't interest about his father quarrel with his brothers. He may stay with his father from time to time but that doesn't mean he wanted to know what his father was arguing about with his brothers.

"Well they were fighting over the fact that Poseidon had another child," Ciara said to Nico, ignoring what he had said to her. He nodded at her making sure that his face doesn't show any emotion which was what he was good at since the age of thirteen, the idea of Poseidon having another child would explained what he had said to Percy five years ago.

"I have heard from the nymphs that she is pretty girl who has no idea what she is," said Ciara. So what does she expect the girl to know that she is a half-blood not many people know they are a half-blood unless the Satyr with them or until they pick them up. He thought about the girl, he had saved from that fury attack. He didn't know why his father had send a fury to that innocent girl.

He had came upon that forest by accident after a few years of shadow traveling; you would think that he had managed to control his abilities but in this case, he didn't reached his original destination instead he had reached to a forest where that girl was about to be attack from the fury. It wasn't like his father to send Alecto to attack a harmless girl so what was the real reason of the attack.

The girl ever since he had seen her; he couldn't get her out of his mind which he found irritating. He had only had a brief glimpse of her before he was able to shadowed traveled. She had curly chocolate brown hair that reached to her middle of her back and caramel eyes which made him want to drown in them. The thing that drawn to him was how her eyes were older than girls her age should have.

He had wanted to ask her; where he was when he noticed that she was being attacked by Alecto. Nico didn't know why he did what he did but he knew that it felt so good to hurt Alecto.

"Are you listening to me Nico," asked Ciara irritably; snapping him back to reality. He had known Ciara since they were ten, the both of them had tried to date each other to see where it goes and found that they were better off as friends. Ciara was pretty just like all her sisters maybe even more so; her hair was the colour of raven's feather and her eyes were the colour of sapphires; she also had striking features and had copper skin. He would always love Ciara but as the sister he had lost and whom he was still holding a grudge over for leaving him all alone.

"I am listening to you," protested Nico. Ciara raised her eyebrows at him and chuckled. She knew for a fact that he wasn't paying attention to her but decided to see how well he knows her.

"Really what was I speaking about than?" asked Ciara.

"That you're annoyed that your younger sister is hitting on your boyfriend," answered Nico.

"No but good guess, I am talking about the fact that Poseidon's daughter is still alive," said Ciara. She was shocked to hear about Poseidon's daughter but from what she heard from her sisters which made her wonder which was true or wrong seeing as they like to twist the words that they had been told.

"So what her brother had survived without knowing that he was a half-blood till he was twelve, what makes her any different?" asked Nico. She smiled at him but didn't correct him. He listened as she changed the subject and talked about her boyfriend; he didn't even know why he even listened to her when she does gossips.

"So what is so different about Liam than the others that you dated?" asked Nico; he didn't want his best-friend make the same mistake. He knew that she wouldn't admit it but she falls in love fast and hard; she never listens to him when he gives his opinion of her boyfriends but this one well he different from the others,

"He makes me feel special Nico, I haven't felt that way since I dated you and well he surprises me almost every time," admitted Ciara. Her boyfriend made her feel that whatever she said was important and should be considered. Liam would find some way to surprise her like on their sixth month anniversary; he had given her a promise ring. Liam was someone whom she could actually imagined a life with; something that excites her and scares her.

Nico sighed but didn't say anything; his best friend had been used with almost every guy that she had dated and she always become a bit annoying but he understood; what she is going through. The second guy that she dated was a friend of her cousin whom he ironically cheated on.

The third guy well he cheated on her with her sister which he thought that no daughter of Aphrodite would do but it showed that her sister didn't care about her or the rules of the cabin. They had apologized to Ciara but she still hadn't forgiven them after all it had happened two years ago.

"I am glad that he makes you feel this way but please be careful," said Nico. She nodded at him and smiled. Most people see him as Hades's son and often think that he loved Emo music when he listened to his ipod but if you see what is inside his ipod; you will be shock to see a lot of classical music and pop. The new people in camp would see him as a cold person. He can be caring to the people he loves but can be cold to the people he hates which mostly consist of her ex-boyfriends that used her.

"I will Nico," promised Ciara. He slumped his shoulder and thought about his sister. Today would be her twentieth birthday, he remembered when they were younger that she would usually wake him up and announced that today was her birthday and than grabbed him by the hand and make him dance with the two of them. He definitely missed those days; what would he do to have his sister to annoy him.

He watched his best friend as she skip towards the Athena' cabin to meet her boyfriend of three months. He was happy for her to meet a guy that didn't hurt her but wanted to protect her which he found funny. Ciara was a lot of things but she was never the damsel in distress; she used to joke that if Aphrodite wasn't her mother, she would had been a child of Ares.

He adverted his eyes when he saw some couples making out and sighed. Nobody ever notice him well that's not true when he was forced to go to school; almost all the girls were following him because he was the new boy or as Ciara would like to say his image as the bad boy.

Nico knew that he couldn't stay in camp for long and decided that it was time for him to visit his father and his lovely step-mother. He didn't know why he even bother to visit them but he had to get to the bottom of the attack on that innocent girl. She was an innocent girl who looked like she couldn't hurt a fly.

His father always had reasons for what he does but this one; didn't even makes sense for Hades to attack a girl. He glared at the kids that were staring at him; why does he even bother staying in camp and than remember why. He had no one to go to; sure Mrs. Jackson was nice to him but he didn't want to be a burden to her and he definitely didn't want to stay with Percy and Annabeth.

Nico sighed as he watch Ciara giggling at what Liam had whispered to her ear. He wondered how long they will be like that before they break up. He had to admit that they were good together but like they say all good things must come to an end so when will this end. He of all people should know that.

Love is something that he longs for; someone to love him for who he was and accept him. Nico smiled bitterly at that thought; thinking it will never happen to him. People close to him die, his sister and mother were proof that he shouldn't get too close to people. The only exception to this rule are Percy, Annabeth and of course Ciara; who had threatened him that if he ever thinks of stop being her friend that she would hit him in the head till he sees sense.

He closes his eyes and thought about his destination; making sure that he doesn't make the same mistake again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything except the O.C**

Ian tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his niece to come. Getting a letter from her headmaster about her attack had made him now more worried about her since her Professor had informed him that Hogwarts is the safest place for her. His blue eyes starting to light up when he sees his niece walking up to him.

It had been so long since he had seen her and day by day; his niece is becomes more and more like her mother in appearance The only thing that she inherited from her father was his temper and stubbornness which, was something his mother had sometimes mistaken for his twin sister's stubbornness. He had often commented that Hermione was stubborn as the sea.

"I miss you so much princess,"said Ian; as he gave her a hug. He could feel his niece tensing up on the hug and remembered that she had been attacked by unknown person. He wanted to find the person that had done this to her and killed this person for hurting his little princess. His son had accused him of thinking that Hermione was replacement of his sister but the truth was he thought of her as his little princess and she was nothing like her parents.

"I missed you too, Daddy," said Hermione. He could feel the guilt coming as soon as he heard Daddy. It wasn't fair for her not to know that he wasn't her real father but he didn't know how to tell her about the truth of her biological parents. His wife said that he can't keep pulling it off and that eventually she will find out the truth.

The both of them walked towards his car slowly as they talked about the past few months. Ian doesn't know why he has this feeling that there was something his niece wasn't telling him. He smiled when he heard about Hermione's complaining about her Potion's Professor treatment on her; he had also complained once in a while when he was younger about how his professor treated him.

He noticed once in a while that Hermione would be looking around as if she thought that she was going to be attacked. Ian opened the door for his niece and put her trunk, which he swore had became more heavy, in the back seat. His niece was tapping her foot nervously as he stopped his car for some petrol.

"Are you okay Princess?" asked Ian. She smiled at him; showing him her white teeth and nodded at him. Normally he would believe her but he notice the way she would look over her shoulder as if to see if they were in trouble and the fear in her brown eyes; that wasn't what someone would say fine but someone who is in trouble. He looked at what she was staring and found nothing.

"Tell me the truth Kiddo," ordered Ian.

"I am telling the truth Daddy," argued Hermione. He shook his head at her knowing that she will not tell him the truth. The rest of the ride back to the house was quiet, he could hear the tapping of Hermione's foot when they reached their house. It's time thought Ian as they entered the house.

They were greeted by the sight of his son and wife waiting for them. He frowned when he saw the unhappy look on his son's face and looked at his wife; wondering what had caused his son to look so sad. Roxanne whispered in his ear that Bobby was hungry and couldn't wait for them to come.

"Before we eat there is something we should tell you Princess," informed Ian. His wife looked at him questionably before realizing that he was about to tell Hermione about her being his niece. Hermione looked around because she has this feeling that they were being watched.

His son started to mumble why didn't he moved into his own house while gently leading his sister to the couch.

They started to tell Hermione everything about her real mother but what shocked them the most was the fact that she wasn't angry nor was the fact that she was accusing of them of lying to her. Instead she looked at them in amusement like she knew about the whole thing which was something Ian didn't understand unless his mother had told her.

"Well I was kinda wondering when you were going to tell me this," said Hermione finally. She gave them a calm and controlled look; something her family had never seen her looking like and it crept Bobby, how cold her eyes had became when she said that. His sister eyes had always showed emotions and was always as warm as caramel; his friends would say.

"I mean, it was kinda of obviously that I wasn't your child biologically," said Hermione; not waiting for her Dad's comment. She gave them a small smile when she said that, which made her whole family relax and her eyes started to show her emotions. Her aunt smiled at her sweetly before telling her; it was time to eat and that she will always be their daughter.

The whole meal was a noisy affair as the whole family talked about work, Hogwarts and college but this time; all of them skipped about Hermione's attack well almost all of them, her cousin would ask her questions about the attack and who attacked her. That was the question, Hermione had always dreaded and was hoping for later.

"Our ex-gym teacher," answered Hermione curtly. Bobby's mouth started to open and closed like a fish; something she would normally laugh about but, this time it wasn't funny nor what she said was something funny. His eyes started to widen and started to ask if it was the same mental gym teacher.

Bobby would always remember that gym teacher; she was probably the worst gym teacher he had ever had, not because she was the most ugly but how she treated Hermione and him. It was one thing to target him but another thing to target his sister. He remembered how one time she compared Hermione to some greek person.

"Did we tell you that we are all going to New York," said Roxanne quickly. Hermione shook her head at her and started asking about the trip. They had been to a lot of countries but the only country she had never been to was America; a country she found fascinating as a five year old.

"When do we leave?" asked Hermione excitedly. She wanted a holiday; to forget about the attack and the boy who had saved her. Her mind started to wonder towards the boy that saved her, she doesn't know why but something about the boy made her feel like that the boy was a part of her something she found silly.

"In a week by the way I should call your cousin to tell him that we are coming to America," said Roxanne to the family.

Hermione looked out of the window; noticing a boy about seventeen staring at her like he was trying to figure out who she was. She would admit that he was handsome in a dark way but what was the most alluring about him was his dark eyes and how intense it was. He gave her a slight smirk which made her shiver and the next thing she knew, he disappeared from sight.

"Are you alright?" asked Bobby; noticing that his cousin was shivering.

"Yeah I am fine," lied Hermione. No she wasn't fine because she has this feeling that he needed her and she too but for what reason do they need each other? She could feel butterflies in her stomach when she looked at him something she found silly and irritating. Why does she have feelings for someone she doesn't know? Why does she have this feeling that he is the one for her.

Yes she is being silly to think that a guy she doesn't know is the one. Yet, somewhere the back in her mind, it was telling her that he is and he will might be the clue to find out who her father is. She needed advice about this feeling but who can she turn too because her Aunt wouldn't understand; her grandmother might understand, she had said the same thing about for her grandfather.

* * *

Nico will admit now that he was trying to find out everything about the girl and so went inside the house by accident. He was at the time concentrating on going back to camp but somehow ended up to the girl's house. He had been in the living room and luckily for him; the mother and brother had been busy arguing over him eating. That was when he noticed the picture of a woman that looked like the girl, he had saved. The girl looked more likely to be the daughter of the woman in the picture than that family.

If only he knew now, what was her name but sadly he will never know the caramel eyed girl's name. His heart was still beating hard on the fact that she saw him; nobody saw him except his friends but even then; he feels invisible at times. He closed his eyes and thought about camp.

Maybe it will be a good time to see Ciara and Liam. He would never say this in front of Ciara but, Liam was actually very different from the guys and he liked him for being different and well for being smart; she had dated the same type of guys the exception being him. He remembered the last boyfriend that she claimed to love.

His eyes started to darken; when he thought about Chad. He was a son of Ares that had been after his best friend since he realized that, she was a girl and even then; he treated her like crap. Chad thought whenever Ciara was spending time with him that, meant she was cheating on him with her.

Nico couldn't remember; how many times Ciara had to sneak around Chad to talk to him. After what he thinks was the fiftieth time that was when Nico snapped and told her to choose him or that stupid boyfriend of hers. He felt guilty for snapping at her but it was time for her to choose and well she had told him to give her time to think about it.

He will never forget the day he found her crying.

**Flashback**

_Nico was sitting under his usual place; when he heard one of the bushes crying. He groaned when he heard crying; at first he decided to ignore it but, soon found it annoying and decided to comfort this person. His eyes started to soften when he found it was Ciara crying even when she was crying; Ciara still look beautiful._

"_I had never seen you cry," said Nico. Ciara gave him a ghostly smile and laughed but even to her; it sounded hollow and fake. He took a seat beside her; they sat in silence as he waited for her to tell him, the reason why she was crying. She was wiping her tears away with her sleeves and laughed._

"_I guess; I look horrible now that my makeup is ruin," said Ciara; trying to light up the tension. He chuckled at that and shook his head at her. She was one of the most beautiful girls in camp and not even crying can make her seem less beautiful in the fading sunlight. If, he didn't feel like she was his sister then maybe; he would have fallen in love with her._

"_No even with your makeup ruin, you still look amazing," said Nico._

"_Nic, have you ever felt like your heart had been ripped away?" asked Ciara. Nico shook his heard at her; that wasn't a feeling, he wasn't familiar with it but, if she had said sad or angry than yeah that was a feeling he was so familiar with._

"_What happened?" asked Nico. Ciara looked at him; her sapphire eyes were filled with so much pain, that it made him feel that whatever she was going to tell him that it will be so sad. She took deep breaths before answering his questions._

"_I caught him; cheating on me," said Ciara. Nico didn't need to know; who was he. His mind started to think every way to hurt Chad but, looking at his best friend's crying face; all he care about was making sure that she doesn't fall into the same state; that Oliver had left her in._

"_Why is it that almost every guy, I dates, cheats on me?" asked Ciara._

"_I don't know; Ciara," answered Nico._

"_Maybe I should just give up on guys," sobbed Ciara. Nico shook his head at her; this isn't like her to say this. Where was the girl that said to him that he will find the girl that will love him for him? Where is the girl that said to him after she and Oliver broke up that she will find the one?_

"_Don't talk like that Ciara," said Nico._

"_What can I say Nico Antony Di Angelo? About ninety-nine percent of my boyfriends had cheated on me and the only one that didn't was you!" said Ciara._

"_Listen to me Ciara, you will find that guy that will stuck by you and you know what; all those ex-boyfriends of yours except yours truly always felt sad and wants you back don't they?" asked Nico. Ciara smiled at that but didn't say anything; at that moment, they were found by Liam, who was in embarrassed to caught them in the bad time._

_Nico didn't know why but, that boy was the only one beside him, that knew how to cheer Ciara up. Almost all the girls wanted to date him but, he had eyes for one girl from what he had heard from Jasmine. Ciara had said once that he was handsome, sweet and of course smart._

_Liam had sandy-blond hair that he kept long and shaggy, stormy grey eyes that Ciara admit was cute- something she had never describe about a guy- skin that have been tan under the california sun and a body that wasn't over muscular nor too lean. He was the total opposite of the guys that Ciara dated._

**End of Flashback**

Nico knocked at the children of Aphrodite's cabin; waiting for his his best friend to open the door but, soon found it to be opened by the same girl that Chad was caught cheating with. Ciara was so closed to Isabella but, that changed when Isabella and Chad were caught making out.

"Where is she?" asked Nico. Isabella was also beautiful but not as beautiful as Ciara or any of her sisters. She had red-hair that reached to her shoulders, grey eyes that could be at times be mistaken as silver and have freckles across her nose and was about five-foot and two inches.

"In the infirmary again and this time; the children of Ares insulted her father," answered Isabella; looking at her nails in boredom. Nico decided the one thing; he hadn't done in a while which was going through the shadows of the infirmary and hid in the shadows of Ciara's bed as he watched her and Liam arguing.

"I am not a baby," complained Ciara; pouting at her boyfriend of six months.

"You broke your arm," argued Liam.

"Yeah but I don't need help to drink a glass of water," said Ciara.

"Yes you do, you broke your right hand," argued Liam.

"Yeah but, that doesn't mean I can't hold the glass of water with my left hand," said Ciara.

"Don't worry Liam; I am not clumsy and if I am hurt; I can always count on Willie," said Ciara brightly.

"Not me?" said Liam.

"If I want an architect or a scientist than yeah you but, seeing as you don't have any proper training than no," said Ciara.

"I see that the two of you are bickering again," said Nico coming from the shadows. His best friend was in the infirmary for breaking her arm. It was just like her to get into a fight with one of children of Ares and this time; it was because they insulted her father.

"When did you came back?" asked Ciara. Her best friend shrugged his shoulders and didn't say anything. Nico had this look that Ciara hadn't seen on him for so long and that was the look of happiness. She started to smile; when Nico used to smile almost everyone couldn't help but smile.

"Today," answered Nico.

"So where have you been for the past two weeks?" asked Liam; forgetting on the fact that he and Ciara were fighting again. Nico raised his eyebrows at him but didn't answer his question; waiting for Ciara to get wind up and start asking questions. His thoughts wondered towards the girl that he saved and her family. She didn't look anything like her family except that picture of a woman that looked exactly like her.

They shared a look when he was finally outside her house and somewhere in the back of his mind; he knew that he needed her and that she might be the one that might help him trust people but he doesn't know why he was thinking those type of thoughts about the girl. Her eyes what drew him to her because they were filled with love and warmth something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He would also admit that she was more beautiful closer in person; he didn't actually seen her in person but in the recent pictures of her. Her hair was curly and as brown as chocolate, her skin was white as ivory and looked so soft and as he said before; her eyes were like caramel and warmed. Her lips were the color soft pink like it had never been kissed and she was a good head shorter than him. She was a bit curvy and had skin that seemed flawless something his sister would have envy. Yes she was beautiful; maybe more beautiful than any girl he knew.

"Yes, Mister where have you been?" asked Ciara; pretending to be his mother.

"Well I was in the underworld and England," answered Nico.

"So how was England?" asked Liam. He had been to England and while he loved it there; he couldn't see himself living there nor could he see Ciara liking it that much. She would like the farms but that's it other than that she wouldn't like it. His girlfriend rolled her eyes at him for asking that question.

"What! He went to England, I can't asked him a simple question," complained Liam.

"Yes you can but why don't you asked him about the girl he met," stated Ciara slyly. She could tell by the dreamy look on his face that he had met a girl and he liked her a lot. It was her job to know the girl he liked and to give him some advice on them but she will not give him advice to know if a girl likes him.

"I didn't meet a girl," lied Nico.

"So you did meet a girl," said Ciara gleefully. Nico looked at Liam and gave him the look that said 'save me'. Liam smiled at this and did the one thing that will make his girlfriend to stop asking anymore questions about Nico's personal life.

Nico's face started to turn green when he saw the way to shut Ciara which turns out to be Liam kissing Ciara senselessly; _I guess the two of them are making up again_ thought Nico. He started to creep away from them to make sure not to disturb them which was becoming more hard when he saw Liam tongue in Ciara's mouth. I said save me not make out with her thought Nico as he got outside the infirmary to ah leave Ciara and Liam some alone time.

Nico thought about what his father had told him about the reason why he had sent the fury on the girl. He said that the girl wasn't suppose to be born but so was Percy and his father wouldn't tell him the difference between the two of them except that the girl is more dangerous than Percy and Thalia combined. That was something he didn't understand because she didn't seem that dangerous.

She wasn't able to save herself from Alecto so, how was she more powerful than Percy? The girl looked like she couldn't hurt a fly so how is she more powerful than Percy and Thalia combined. His father had warned him that she can kill him with just two words. He had also mentioned of her being a mixture of three worlds which meant that there is one more world that they don't know.

So what will that other world be thought Nico as he walked towards his cabin. He took one of the books written by one of his half-brothers maybe one of these books will give him answers to that questions. He also thought about the increase of deaths; it had been increasing since last year which didn't make sense.

He had heard the news in England about people dying in fear something that's basically impossible so what was happening there. The children of Hecate seemed to know what was happening and all of them had decided to live in camp; whenever anyone ask them the reason, they would change the subject.

Nico threw the book when he saw that it didn't have the answers he wanted. No this book only talked about something called 'Pure-blood' and muggle born; what is a pure blood and a muggle-born that was something he didn't understand, what was a difference between the two of them.

Nico knew what was he going to do next was a bad idea but what choice does he have. Nobody was giving him the answers he needed and this one was something he wanted to know more badly than the girl with the beautiful caramel brown eyes.

He smiled when he saw Jasmine; she was a daughter of Hecate who was his friend that he hangs around when Ciara and Liam were too sickening. Nico knew the truth but if he know anything about the girl; she starts telling the truth when she is drunk.

"Hey Jaz would you like to have a couple of drinks?" asked Nico. He would admit that she was pretty but not like the caramel eyed girl nor like the children of Aphrodite; she had silky strawberry blond hair, eyes the color of violet and her skin were also white as ivory, her lips were also soft pink and a body were slender like a willow tree.

"Sure Nico but let me finish helping the Demeter's Cabin," said Jasmine.

"I will be here," said Nico as he watch her go to the Demeter's cabin. He thought about the caramel girl and how her father called her princess. That name seemed to suited the girl because she walks with such grace like a princess and with that grace, came confidence. He chuckled at that thought; she was as beautiful as a princess.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Jasmine; snapping him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I am ready," answered Nico. He had gotten better on his shadow traveling and now he doesn't need to sleep to get back some energy. He took her to a place; where he kept all his alcohol.

Unknown to Nico that he was going to meet the girl again nor would he know what the fates have plan for the two of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the O.C**

Hermione had never been so glad to get out of the airplane; they had finally reached New York City and since they had took off, she had been feeling so sick that she even vomited on Bobby's lap something he couldn't forgive. She looked at her brother; who was still giving her the cold shoulder. Hermione groaned and immediately went to the nearest dustbin to vomit.

When she came back to her family, she noticed that Bobby was flirting with one of the passengers on their flight. Hermione rolled her eyes and said sorry to the poor passenger; who looked at Bobby in disinterest but didn't have the heart to tell him that she wasn't interested and dragged Bobby by the ear. It just like him to flirt to any girl, who he think is very hot and stupid.

"I will tell Mary about this," said Hermione angrily to him. She knew that he was dating that stupid bimbo since she caught him on the phone with her. The week before had been kinda of strange especially with Bobby's male friends; they had been looking at her a lot and even tried to flirt with her.

Hermione like Bobby's friends don't get her wrong especially Vanessa; she was a sweet girl that have been friends with Bobby since the two of them met in kindergarden. She had always dreamt that Bobby and Vanessa would end up together but sadly her idiot of a brother doesn't see the girl as a girl but like one of the guys.

"How do you know about me and Mary?" asked Bobby. He will admit that Mary was turning into one of his dirty little secrets. In the beginning the two of them were good but, lately his girlfriend had been whinny and controlling something he doesn't like. She was actually forbidding him from seeing Vanessa because she was afraid of him cheating on her.

"I have my ways," answered Hermione. Bobby was about to ask her more questions; when their parents came back with their luggage. Their mother was a bit sad that her nephew couldn't be here because he was in some camp which wouldn't let him go and pick them up. Her grandparents from her adoptive mother's side were proud that their grandson got into Harvard.

Hermione didn't know why but, she couldn't shake this feeling that she was being watched. She looked around, seeing some people arguing with the security and a couple of people; who were taking their luggage but, no one was watching her. Her lips started to turn into a thin line. Her thoughts wondered on the boy that saved her.

Her grandmother from her father's side had answered her question about her feelings towards the boy. Her Grandmother became giddy whenever love was mentioned, her grandfather said that her grandmother inherited that from her mother. She said that the boy was her soulmate. Normally she would scoffed at that but, lately Hermione doesn't know what to believe in.

"Herms are you coming or not?" asked Bobby. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and went inside the taxi.

Harry had never felt so confuse; his best friend had been missing for the past week and none of the students knows where. Ron didn't care that she was missing instead he was actually happy that she gone. He sighed at this and continued to walk towards the library when he hit something soft.

He looked at what he had bumped into and blushed; when he saw that he had bumped into a girl and not any type of girl but a really pretty girl. He started to apologize to the girl and noticed that he had never seen her before. The girl looked about his age or maybe slight younger than him, she had silky strawberry blond hair that reached to her shoulder, her eyes were a bit doe like and were like the color of violets and her skin was white as ivory and her lips were soft pink, her ears were slightly pointy and her body was like a willow.

The girl looked at him and than the walls of the castles. She started to smile in excitement as if she had done something great. The girl must have been so excited because she gave him a kiss on the lips, in which, he respond to; he didn't know what to think except that, the kiss was mind-blowing, after what seemed like a long time, they stopped to get breath. Her eyes started to widen, when she realized what she had done and apologize to him.

"I am really sorry," apologize the girl; blushing at him.

"It's alright," said Harry. She started to babble to him that she never done anything like that before but, she had finally completed a spell which caused her to do something that stupid. The girl wasn't carrying a wand nor, was she wearing the Hogwarts uniform so where did she come from?

"Am I ever going to see you again?" asked Harry; as the girl ran away from him. She stopped running from him and gave him a slight smirk. He has to admit that the girl was a fast runner and would make a great seeker. She looked at him thoughtfully and than answered his question.

"Maybe you will see me again or maybe not," answered the girl and than she mumbled some words in a language that he doesn't understand. His eyes widen when he saw that she disappeared; Hermione had always told him that it was impossible to appear and disappear in Hogwarts. So how did she disappeared from here?

Hermione sighed as she took her luggage from the taxi. Her Dad and Mother looked at each other in worry, her brother didn't look worry because she knew how to protect herself. They said that if she wanted; they would come with her but Hermione being stubborn as she was, refuse their offer.

"I will see you guys in a few months," said Hermione. Her brother looked sad at that, as do her parents but they didn't say anything. She walked forward, remembering what her parents had told her to get to the camp for kids like her. Hermione looked at the pine tree and realized that there was a dragon.

She shrugged her shoulders but looked at the dragon in confusion; wondering why was there a dragon in front of this pine tree and than noticed that there was a golden fleece on the lower branches of the pine tree. Hermione continued to walk towards; what looks like a big house that was painted blue.

Hermione noticed that there was a centaur and a man playing pinochle. _What type of camp is this_ thought Hermione as, she watched the man snapped his fingers and appeared a diet-coke can. She approached them, the man looked at her in anger which she ignored. She knew his type and knew that he will only be happy if he can get himself some alcohol.

"Is this place a camp?" asked Hermione.

"What do you think this is mortal, is it a hospital," said the man irritably. Hermione ignored the man and looked at centaur, who was looking at her with interest. She tapped her foot impatiently as, she waited for his answer. He nodded at her and told her to take a seat.

"My name is Chiron and my dear child do you know why you are here?" asked the centaur.

"My name is Hermione and to answer your question; I will be lying if I said yes because, my Uncle and Aunt told me that this place was the safest place for me but since, there is a dragon well maybe that isn't the case," said Hermione. The centaur looked shock when he heard Aunt and Uncle. She raised her eyebrows at him asking him if there was anything wrong. Chiron shook his head at her and started to ask questions.

"Why aren't you living with your mother and father?" asked Chiron.

"My mother died giving birth to me which, left me to be raised by her twin brother and his wife and my father; well I don't know him except from what my Uncle says, which isn't much, so that is the reason why I don't live with my parents," answered Hermione. Chiron nodded at her and started to explain to her about what the camp was actually about and everything that had happen in the past couple of centuries.

"You're the Chiron that trained Hercules?" asked Hermione excitedly. He nodded at her in amusement but who can blamed her; to hear that the greek gods were real was actually something mind-blowing and crazy but, since she was attacked by her suppose dead gym teacher well this doesn't seem one bit crazy.

"Which will make you, Dionysus," said Hermione a matter of factually.

"Yippee do, why don't we give you a cake for figuring that out," said Mr. D sarcastically.

Chiron must have sense a fight coming on because he had told her that it was time for her to see the camp. He was shocked that she didn't faint or called them crazy but Hermione was one unusual girl. Her eyes widen in happiness when she saw that there were some pegasus; she will stop being afraid to fly if she can ride one.

Hermione stopped walking when she noticed that Chiron stopped talking. He was talking to a girl, who must be older than her by two or three years. The girl looked at Hermione in amusement and nodded at Chiron. Hermione had to admit that the girl was one of the most beautiful girls that she had ever seen; her hair was the color of raven feather, her eyes were like sapphires and her skin was like copper. Her face was very striking and a body that had the curves in all the right place

"I have to teach Archery to the Hecate's cabin so I will be leaving you to Ciara," said Chiron. The girl Ciara nodded and showed her around the camp; Hermione and her have a few things in common like the fact that they like to read and they both hate shopping. The two of them stopped talking when they reached to a worn down cabin.

Hermione didn't like the way people were staring at her. They were looking at her in amazement, awe, surprise and what looks like a bit of resentment, she glanced at Ciara; who was also had a look of surprise and shocked. All of them snapped out of their thoughts and started to kneel down.

She tried to look at what was on top of her head but, couldn't see that thing well enough but enough for her to know that it was a triton floating above her head. _Great,_ _my father made an oath about not having children and he broke it twice; no sorry, three times and if that isn't enough I have an older half-brother, who might be an idiot for all I know _thought Hermione sarcastically.

"You are the daughter of Poseidon," said a son of Hermes in excitement.

"Guess this means; that I am going to cabin three," said Hermione. Ciara nodded at her; she had now a troubled look on her face but as soon as it was there, the trouble look had been replaced with a relax look.

"You heard about your half-brother?" asked Ciara. Hermione nodded at her, she had heard a lot of things about her half-brother and his girlfriend; who sounds like someone that she might get along with. Percy in a way reminds her of Harry except the difference was that Harry was broken in a way.

"He reminds me of my friend when I hear, all the things that he had done which reminds me of Harry and what he did for me," said Hermione. Ciara raised her eyebrows at her; when she said friends and had a smirked. She shook her head at Ciara; when she realized, what was Ciara smirking about.

"Have you ever had a friend that was like your own sibling?" asked Hermione. Ciara nodded at her; Nico was like the brother that she never had, all her half-brothers were too obsessed with fashion and how they looked well not all of them; Ethan wasn't, which was a good thing. She loves them but at the same time; she had never felt so angry at them giving her advice on what to wear.

"Yeah I do, we even dated," admitted Ciara.

"You dated a guy that was like your own brother?" asked Hermione in shock. Ciara looked at her in embarrassment; her and Nico were thirteen, when the two of them dated; he was her first kiss, she remembered that the both of them were so awkward when they kissed. The kissing got way better after that kiss but, to the both of them; it was like kissing their own sibling.

"Yeah, I dated him because we wondered if we could be something more and if we had feelings for each other," answered Ciara. Hermione nodded at her in understanding; that makes sense because that was what her Uncle and Aunt were before they dated. She had once thought that she was in love with Ron but later, realized that the two of them weren't compatible and he was too possessive; something she hates.

"I once thought that I was in love with my other guy friend," admitted Hermione.

"What made you realized that you weren't in love with him?" asked Ciara. She has to admit that this was longest; she has ever talked to a girl about love and it was actually interesting to hear about Hermione's love life which was sadly nearly none existent. Hermione was a nice girl and someone that she can see being friends with.

"I realized; how incompatible we were and how possessive he was," said Hermione truthfully.

"Trust me, when I tell you this; never ever date a guy who is possessive," said Ciara. Chad was probably one of her worst mistakes ever and it took him cheating on her with Isabella for her to realized that; how much of a jerk he was and how lucky she was to realized that, when he told her that he wanted her back.

"I will keep that in mind," said Hermione. She opened the door to her cabin and looked at it in happiness and amazement. She took a deep breath and realized that; it smelled exactly like the sea which made her miss her Uncle Jack's house which was near the sea. Her Uncle Jack was the only one that didn't hate her father beside her grandparents. He died of a heart-attack a few years ago which caused her Aunt Janice to become a drunk.

She went outside of her cabin as soon as she finished unpacking her bags and picked a bed. Hermione was happy to see that she doesn't need to share a bedroom with anyone; she had to share the bathroom with Lavender and Parvati, both of whom hogged the bathroom for a long time. Well most of the time; it was Parvati seeing as Lavender nearly slept with almost every guy in Hogwarts.

The most she have ever been with a guy was till well first base and even then it was bad; Krum's kisses was sloppy. Krum had wanted to go further than that but; well of course she didn't felt comfortable with that. She shuddered as she remembered the felt of Krum on her body. Her brother had wanted to beat the guy up and make him apologize to her. Hermione sighed, her eyes widen when she realized that there was a boy, who was looking at the sky thoughtfully.

She had to admit that he was handsome bloke. His hair was the same color of Harry's hair which was jet-black, his eyes were very dark but they gleamed in either a mad genius way or in a evil way. His skin was like Blaise Zabini which was an olive tone, his jaws were strong and his lips were thin. He must have caught her staring because he raised his eyebrows at her.

"I am sorry about the staring but, you look kinda of familiar, have I ever seen you before?" asked Hermione. The boy looked at her in shocked, he looked like he was debating to tell her whether or not if they ever met. He was about to answer her; when Ciara came and ruined it.

"Hey Hermione, I see that you met Nico here," said Ciara cheerfully. She looked at them in confusion, when she noticed the blushes on their faces and she wondered what she had interrupted. Ciara could see the emotions on Nico's face something that she only sees when it was only her, Nico, Liam and Jasmine sees this side, but the but with Hermione; he isn't hiding his emotions. She glanced at Hermione, who was blushing as red as a tomato.

"I didn't know his name Ciara," admitted Hermione.

"Why don't I changed that, my name is Nico Di Angelo, I am a son of Hades," said Nico; kissing her hand and gave her smile. He grinned when he saw that she was blushing; his best friend was looking at the two of them in amusement. He hoped that his hands were sweating.

_Hmm Italian_ thought Hermione; she wanted to laugh at the irony of his last name but didn't. If, she remembered correctly than his last name meant of angels and since his father was Hades; his last name suits him seeing as his father was the King of the underworld. She learnt italian in one of her many schools that they sent her to. The only thing that she liked in that school beside her french and italian lessons, was the big swimming pool.

She suddenly noticed that Ciara had changed her shirt and jeans to a pretty dark blue summer dress. The dress that reached to her ankles; it showed off her curves. She was wearing brown high-heel shoes and wore bracelets. Hermione noticed that she was wearing dangling earrings and that her hair were in curls.

"_Hello Nico, my name is Hermione_" said Hermione to Nico in italian. His eyes widen in shocked when he heard her speaking in italian. His mind started to show him memories of his mother teaching him and his sister italian because his grandmother didn't know how to speak english.

"_Nice to meet you and I hope we will become good friends" _said Nico.

"Well Nico, I think that the two of us will be good friends," said Hermione. Ciara had felt so confused when the two of them were speaking in italian; hell she didn't even know that her best friend knew italian. Her eyes started to sparkle; when she saw her boyfriend coming with red poppies and that he was wearing a suit.

"Hermione, I will like you to meet my boyfriend Liam Rodgers, Liam, I will like you to meet Hermione Granger," said Ciara. The boy smiled at her and then looked at his girlfriend in amazement and wonder; when he saw, what she was wearing. Hermione can see by the way they looked at each other that they love each other a lot.

"It's nice to meet you, Liam," said Hermione. Nico made vomiting sounds when he saw the goo-goo eyes on his best friend and her boyfriend. The two of them always remembered that he was here but, it seemed like the two of them liked to make him sick. The two of them stopped staring at each other when they heard his pretend vomiting sound.

"I hope that the two of you have a good time and remember to use protection because, I don't want to be an uncle yet," complained Nico to them. Ciara slapped him on the head while Liam blushed at what he said; it was bad enough that his half-sisters and brothers had told him the same thing. He had to admit that when he asked her out that he was shocked that she said yes and not no seeing as he wasn't like her type.

Hermione watched the two of them leave to their date and wondered; how the hell can they date when they were in camp. She has to admit that, Ciara was a fun person to hanged out with. She smiled at Nico, who gave her a small smile and sat beside her. Hermione have to admit that when he smiled; it lights up the room something that she didn't think a child of Hades had.

"I haven't seen her this happy for a long time," said Nico to himself. Hermione looked at him in shocked and he chuckled at her expression.

"What was she like before she met Liam?" asked Hermione. Nico looked at the lake; thinking about the best way to describe Ciara; in the few months after her breakup with Chad without sounding sad but, couldn't find an easy way. Almost, all of Ciara's siblings understood what she was going through except, her stupid sister Isabella.

"Honestly, she was like a broken doll," said Nico. It had been only two years ago since, her breakup with Chad and it changed her for the better and for the worse. In the beginning, his best friend cried but somewhere in the third month since her breakup, she started to close herself up and her eyes were becoming dull and filled with no emotion.

"What got her to be this ?" asked Hermione. He sighed and wished that, he had some scotch but, he had used it all on Jasmine; which was actually a good thing because, now he figured out what was happening in England. She had describe this guy Voldemort like Hitler except worse, saying that he has magic and could torture them more than what Hitler did to the Jews.

She also said that, her magic was very different from the witches and wizards that goes to magic schools. It turns out that her siblings magic were more Wiccan while the other Wizards and Witches weren't but, Jasmine said that children of Hecate can also use both but; her siblings preferred to use the Wiccan magic more because they can make up spells while she uses both.

"Liam did; I don't know what he did but, he brought my best friend back," said Nico. He respected Liam for that, he did the one thing that Nico couldn't do for his best friend. The two of them became friends at first than nearly a year later, Liam asked Ciara out on a date.

He started to remember the dark period in his best friends life.

**Flashback**

_Nico shook Ciara; trying to get a reaction but, saw that it wasn't working. Her eyes were so dull and not full of life something, she was so full of. He blinked the tears away when he looks at her dull blue eyes. He was going to find a way to get his best friend back even if it will kill him._

"_This isn't you, Ciara," whispered Nico softly to himself. He couldn't see the girl that made him do a cannonball nor could he see the girl that was so confident with herself and her fighting abilities. No, he sees a broken girl that had lost the will to live. He wants her to punch him or to scream that life wasn't fair not to become like this._

"_Come on Ciara, you're better than this," sad Nico. His best friend looked at him; his heart started to clench in pain as he saw the pain in her eyes but, he was happy that she was showing him the one emotion that was in her and that was pain. He was blaming her sister, for making her like this._

_He needed her to be strong; to make that stupid ex-boyfriend of hers to regret cheating on her with that bimbo. He didn't want her to listen to their apologies because, they weren't apologies but, a bunch of stupid excuses. Isabella isn't as beautiful as Ciara nor, was she as kind her._

_If this continues then maybe, he should tell her father; his best friend was close to her father maybe, he can talk some sense into her. _

"_He isn't worth this, Ciara." said Nico to her. He sighed in defeat when he didn't get a respond from her; he will try again in a few hours._

**End of Flashback**

"You care for her a lot," stated Hermione. She wondered if her best friends would stick with her even, if she was angry and bitter or would they ran because they couldn't deal with her. Talking with Nico was making her realize her relationship with her two best friends, she had stuck by Harry when they accused of him cheating while Ron didn't but Harry didn't do the same for her when Ron accused her cat for eating that rat.

"I treat her like the sister that I lost," admitted Nico.

"You miss your sister a lot don't you?" asked Hermione softly. She couldn't imagine loosing Bobby but she saw the result of loosing someone important to you. Her whole family are still mourning for the lost of her mother, if, her adopted mother could have children than the first girl they would have had would have been named Ann.

"Yeah, me and my sister were close." said Nico.

"I can't imagine the pain of loosing a sibling but, I do see the results," said Hermione truthfully. Nico gave her a puzzling look which, she had to admit that he looked cute when he gave her that look. Talking to Nico was actually comfortable and he listened to her; Harry and Ron never listened to her, they acted like they listened but she knew that they aren't listening to her.

"My adopted father lost his twin sister about sixteen years ago, she died giving birth to me and there isn't a day goes by, when he doesn't talk about her." clarified Hermione. It felt good to talk to someone about how her adopted father acts like. She didn't want to dwell in her biological mother's death. She couldn't blame Poseidon for what happened, if he was mortal than yes, she can blame him for not raising her but he isn't mortal. Hermione now has this secret to carry, her adoptive parents couldn't know well because, they will have a heart attack about this and send her to an asylum like that girl Penny.

"Do you ever tried to imagine what could have been if, your mother had survived?" asked Nico. Hermione smiled at him, that was actually a good question to ask. Her brother asked her a lot of questions but, he had never asked this question to her. She glanced at the lake to think about it. She had never tried to imagine what could have been like other kids because she had everything she needed.

"No, I have a family that loves me and that all I ask for," answered Hermione.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" asked Nico;trying to change the topic. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him; her mother made it quite clear that she doesn't like her relationship with Krum and had tried to make her break things off with him. She already broke things off with him but, she didn't want Roxanne to know that and had pretended that they were still dating till a few week; when she got bored with this thing.

"I had one but we broke up last year," answered Hermione. She didn't love Krum but, she did like him enough to accept his proposal of the two of them going to the dance. If, she had only one problem with Krum and that was; he couldn't pronounce her name properly. At the beginning she wasn't angry but she kept repeating how to pronounce her name over and over again.

"I take it that he didn't take it well," said Nico. She shrugged her shoulders when he said that; she didn't see the result since, she broke up with Krum by a letter. It might seen cruel but what choice did she had, he didn't understand when she told him that they were over. She had to admit that, it was nice to have a boyfriend.

Nico was shocked to see Jasmine running towards them, he changed his face back to the same expressionless facial expression to make sure that she doesn't suspect anything. He can trust Ciara not to talk to anyone about his emotion, but, he really can't trust Jasmine with this secret. She couldn't keep a secret like this; his friend likes to talk a lot.

"Hey Nico did you hear about the daughter of Poseidon," said Jasmine excitedly. He nodded at her; while Hermione was looking interested at what the people were saying about her. She didn't like gossip ever since they said that she was dating both Harry and Krum but, this one should be interesting.

"Of course you did and who are you?" asked Jasmine to Hermione politely.

"Hermione Granger and who are you?" asked Hermione. Jasmine eyes lighten with excitement when she heard her name but as soon as it was there, it was gone. She glanced at Nico; whose face was now showing no emotion which seemed normal to the girl in front of her.

"Jasmine Walker, I am a daughter of Hecate," answered Jasmine. Hermione eyes started to widen; knowing the reason why the girl in front of her was so excited when she heard name and started to curse in her mind for being friends for Harry. She was lucky when she realized that Nico mistaken for her widening her eyes for fear.

"Don't worry Hermione, Jaz is perfectly safe except if, you make fun of her siblings than you are in trouble," reassured Nico. Jasmine laughed at that, Hermione raised her eyebrows at them; trying to clue in the inside joke. She wondered if, Jasmine had broken the rules of the ministry.

"I did a truth telling spell on one of my brothers' exes which, made her tell everyone, her dirty little secrets," told Jasmine to Hermione. Nobody breaks up with her brother and gets away with it; the girl was lucky that she felt pity for her or else she would have put a spell that will make her seem crazy.

"Don't you guys have rules?" asked Hermione; hoping that Jasmine will get her message. It was completely wrong to do a spell on a muggle and against the rules of the magic community but; she would like to know how to use the spell for special cases such as Cho break-up. She didn't tell Harry this but; she knew that Cho was cheating on him.

"We don't have any rules except this important one which is, never to use magic to do the chores and well the authority doesn't know about us doing magic ," admitted Jasmine. The ministry of magic in America doesn't notice Wiccan magic being used in Long Island thanks to the wards that they had learned from the book of spells that their mother gave them. Which reminded her that she needed to tell Hermione about this.

To know that Hermione Granger was in Camp Half-Blood was an exciting thing but, not as exciting as seeing Harry Potter which made Jasmine blushed. She couldn't believe that, she hugged him when he was still dating Cho Chang. Her sisters had created a new spell that can tell you, who's dating who. At first she disapproved of it but, when they used it to know who was Harry Potter was dating that, was when she learned the good use of it.

"Is she always like this?" asked Hermione. Nico shook his head at her; poking his friend that was still embarrassed for what he doesn't know. His friend can be dangerous at times since she is the only one out of her sibling that mastered both types of magic. Her love for magic is more than her siblings.

"No but, I think one of her siblings must have done something to her," joked Nico. Jasmine snapped out of her daydream, when she heard what he had said. She didn't say anything about this because, she needs to keep some secrets such as Nico's new friend was a witch nor was he.

"Have you guys seen Ciara?" asked Jasmine.

"She is out on a date with Liam," answered Nico. Jasmine snapped her fingers; she needed Ciara advice on a dress, as much as Ciara can protest that, girl had a great sense of fashion. Maybe, she could borrow one of Ciara's father designs. She didn't understand, why Ciara doesn't wear those clothes; she would kill to have them.

"So where have you been?" asked Nico.

"You don't want to know," answered Jasmine. She is never going to do that spell again and she will have to make sure that no one does that spell without taking some disguises. It was good thing that, it was Harry Potter not some Pure-blood maniac. She shuddered in fear, if she had seen a person; who was a pure blood.

She hadn't been to a magic school for one year since, her mother had warned all her siblings that it was dangerous for them to go in there. She didn't tell them, what was wrong but, she did tell them that people would want to use them for their powers. It was bad enough that people make fun of her because, her Dad wasn't a wizard. Her half-siblings had used their magic to get back at them while, she didn't.

If, anything she wants her rights and will do anything to achieve this goal but none, of her siblings cares about this. Her father used to tell her that, she was a special girl and that she will do great things something, she didn't understand that. She was as ordinary as well as a daughter of Hecate could be.

At the meantime all she can do is teach her younger siblings to love their abilities and to be proud of who they are.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the **

**A/N: I tried to make this long but, I had a little bit of a writer block.**

Hermione bitted her lips as, she listened to Jasmine telling her about the rules of using magic in Camp's ground. She was happy on the fact that, she could use magic freely as she wants except with her chores. She watched as Jasmine poured her some tea using magic as she talked to her about where to where she can used her magic.

"Can anyone do Wiccan magic?" asked Hermione. Jasmine shook her head at her; the only reason why she and her siblings can do both are because they are children of Hecate, which meant that they had to inherited all types of magic but, there had been special cases of a child doing Wiccan magic without being a child of Hecate or a descendant of a Wiccan witch.

"No but, there had been special exceptions," admitted Jasmine. Hermione nodded at that revelation and wondered, if she was one of those special exceptions. She glanced at a picture of Jasmine and a man that must be her father and a woman that she suspects might be her stepmother.

"How long has it been since you seen your father?" asked Hermione; wondering how long it will be for her to see her uncle. She saw the sadness in her friend's eyes and listened to Jasmine explaining about the dangers coming for children of Hecate. She couldn't understand the pain that, Jasmine was going through of not seeing her father for over a year. Jasmine smiled at her and told her that it wasn't that hard.

"I still write to him and when I can, I would I.M him," told Jasmine to her. She glanced at her watch and cursed under her breath, she apologized to Hermione and told her that she had to go and teach to her little siblings. Hermione nodded at her, she was glad to know that she can still use magic in Camp but, she must never used magic further than the forest or Thalia's tree.

She glanced at her watch; she didn't want to be late with her lesson with Ciara on how to fight with a sword again. Ciara had been trying to convince her that she was good with a sword but, she honestly doubts that she was good but, her friend always gave her opinion on everything from boys to fights.

"Good, you're early this time," said Ciara. Hermione didn't know how was Ciara was able to make herself look good while wearing armor. Her friend had put her hair to a simple pony tail and looked like an Amazon woman with her armor on. She gave her one of the practice swords to use and started to train her.

"You, my dear friend, are too tense," stated Ciara; relaxing her grip on the sword. She pulled out her sword and attack her; Hermione immediately defends herself, her friend continued the attack and each time she defends herself. She started to attack Ciara, who gave her grin when she saw that she changed to attack, she didn't know how long it was but, she lost to Ciara.

"You're getting better, maybe next time you can beat me," said Ciara. She liked Hermione for many reasons but, her favorite reason was that her best friend was in love with her and he doesn't even know it; she was the reason now that he went to her, telling her about his 'confused' feelings towards her.

He had made her swear not to tell anyone about his growing feelings towards the girl in front of her. She knew that Nico was confused with his feelings towards the young girl, when she told him, what she had thought his feelings towards her might be, he laughed and told her that it was impossible since he only just got to know the girl.

She should know about Hermione feelings towards Nico, she had seen the sneaking glances that she and Nico do to each other when the other wasn't looking. She was about to ask when, her half-sister Isabella came in. Her half-sister gave her an apologetic look and was about to apologize to her again about stealing her stupid unfaithful ex-boyfriend.

"I don't want to hear it, Isabella Daphne King," said Ciara. She was fed-up with the sorries, Nico was right; her half-sister and ex-boyfriend apologies were excuses and that if they had really cared for her, then the two of them wouldn't have been doing it for weeks behind her back no they wouldn't have done it ever. She knew that Hermione was confused about the hostility between her and her half-sister.

"I am really sorry about it," apologized Isabella. Hermione wanted to know why was Ciara's half-sister apologizing to her and why was Ciara looked so fed up with this apology and her friend did something that shocked Isabella and her. Her friend laugh like a hyena, the two of them waited till Ciara stop laughing.

"You don't care about what you did to me, where were you when I started to forget how to feel? Oh wait a second, you were too busy making out with my ex-boyfriend. I didn't see you trying to apologize me about this until, my ex-boyfriend, who is now your boyfriend, wanted to date me again," said Ciara angrily.

Isabella eyes started to darken when she heard the last part and was about to punch Ciara when Hermione laughed. She can see now why, everyone likes to see Ciara fighting with her siblings. The two sisters glanced at her; Hermione knew that she should leave the two of them alone. She sneaked out as quietly as she could while the two sisters go back to fighting it out.

She ran as fast as she could, not noticing where she was going until she bumped into Liam. She apologize to him and explained to him, what was happening between Isabella and Ciara. His grey eyes darken, when she told him about the ex-boyfriend part and he was cursing in Ancient Greek.

"She has to stop asking her for forgiveness," said Liam angrily. She even asked him to talk to his girlfriend 'some sense' to forgive her as Isabella said to him one day. She even tried to flirt with him to get what she wants, he didn't know how the hell the two siblings used to get along so well. He noticed the confusion in her face and told her that the two of them been fighting for the past two years about it.

"I have an angry girlfriend to calm down Herms, so I will see you later," said Liam. Hermione nodded, she noticed that only Liam and Nico can calm the young daughter of Aphrodite's legendary temper.

"By the way, your boyfriend is here," teased Liam before he went to calm down his girlfriend. Hermione was about to protested that Nico wasn't her boyfriend; she doesn't get why everyone thinks that they are dating. Just because they hang out a lot doesn't mean that they are dating.

"Who is your boyfriend?" asked Nico coming up from behind her. Hermione screamed which made the young son of Hades laughed. She slapped him on the shoulder and told that he shouldn't do that to her again.

"No one, Liam seems to think that we are dating," admitted Hermione laughing at the idea. She will not admit this to anyone but, she truly think that she has feelings for the boy in front of her that is more than friendship. Their friendship was comfortable, he listen to her problems and she listens to his complaining of his father's constant comparing to his sister.

"Is it bad if we date, I mean?" asked Nico. He waited for Hermione (he thinks that he might be in love with her) to answer the question. What he did next was base on his impulse and her biting his lips which he found hard to resist.

He took her face and gave her a kiss, he was about to pull back when she started to respond to the kiss. It was almost like their lips were molded for each other. _She tastes like __chocolate_ thought Nico as they continued to kiss; he soon felt her hands running through his hair as they continued to kiss. She was like toxic, you can't get enough of her.

Too soon for either of their liking the two of them stopped kissing to get some oxygen. Nico was mentally scolding himself for doing something so impulsive as that to her while Hermione was thinking about the kiss.

"I shouldn't have done that Mia," apologize Nico. He was shock to see the cat like grin at her face and was even more shock when she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him._ I think I can get use to this_ thought Nico responding to her kiss. Both of them didn't notice that Ciara was grinning while Liam felt disgust.

"Are we this bad?" asked Liam to his girlfriend. She slapped him on the chest and reminded him that they were even worse then what was happening between them but, she does see his point.

"We should leave them alone," said Ciara. Her boyfriend was about to protest when his girlfriend gave him that says it is final. _I should give him a punishment_ thought Ciara at what her clueless boyfriend was about to interrupt.

"What if they take this till the next level and we didn't stop it," argued Liam. She grinned at him and told him that Nico will never do something that reckless plus their friend is at times a gentleman and wouldn't push Hermione do things that she doesn't want to do.

"That was amazing," admitted Hermione when the two of them stopped kissing; she was thankful that Nico had better restrain than her because she was afraid at what they were heading too. Nico nodded at her, that had to be the best kiss no make out that ever happened.

"What are we doing Nico?" asked Hermione. He didn't know how to answer the question but, thought about the kiss that just happened between them. It wasn't proper of him to kiss a girl and not ask her out plus he really wants to see if this relationship of theirs can go further.

"I don't know but I do know this Mia, you drive me crazy because you make me show emotions and I really want to get to know you better sowillyougooutwithme?" asked Nico saying the last part out to fast but she still figure out what he said.

"Yes, I will go out with you but, one warning I catch you cheating on another girl, I will kill you," said Hermione seriously. He chuckled at the last part but he knew that she was serious. Now he needs Ciara help on how to plan the perfect first date since he basically not good with planing especially on dates. He will try not to screw this relationship up.

* * *

Jasmine was in Hogwarts' library, even through she told herself that she wouldn't come here again but it was truly tempting and she gave in to her desire telling herself that this is the last time she will do this.

_Oh no_ thought Jasmine, she needed to hide quick before Harry Potter notice that she was here but it was too late he spotted her. She blushed as she remembered the kiss that she gave him, it was so stupid of her to kiss a random guy because she completed a spell that no one else can do.

"Please tell me who are you," begged Harry. She shook her head at him before whispering to him that she must be kept a secret even her name has to be one. Why do I have to be a teenage girl thought Jasmine as she was about to give in to his puppy dog look; he looked so adorable that it was hard for her to resist telling him.

"My name is Jasmine, who are you?" asked Jasmine grinning at him. He looked shock that she didn't know who he was and decided to tell her who he was. Of course she knew who he was but thought that it will be annoying that people that you didn't know, know your name so why not let him try to be a normal wizard for once in his life.

"So Harry, why are you in the library in this fine morning?" asked Jasmine.

"My friend Hermione, she loves the library and it is strange to know that she isn't here," admitted Harry. She nodded at him, she knew about her friend love for books after all she begged her to lend her The Lord of the Rings to her.

"Where is she?" asked Jasmine. He sighed and tell her about what he been told by Professor Dumbledore; it was strange that he wasn't suspicious if she was a death eater but a part of him is telling him that she is his missing piece.

**A/N Please review.**


End file.
